Lev Roflzov
Lev Roflzov was a corrupt government official in the United Speakonian Soviet Republic, and a major leader in the Soviet Lulz Brigade. He later became a significant figure in the Communist Linux Penguin Army. He is most infamous for orchestrating the deadly attacks on Lols Angeles during the War in the ROFL Island Chain. During World War III, Roflzov managed to kidnap Pieboy6000 and took him to the CLPA-occupied Soibard Island Chain in the Arctic ocean. A strike team of Allied Forces infiltrated the island chain, eliminated all CLPA resistance, and freed Pieboy. Pieboy then captured and savagely executed Roflzov with a chainsaw for his criminal actions against Earth 2. Early Life Lev Roflzov was born in 1963 in Petrokpavlolvsk-Kamchatsoi, USSR. Being raised in a seaport town in the Far East, Roflzov spent most of his youth working at the shipyards, but as he grew out of his youth, he became interested in politics. He studied at the Far Eastern Federal University in Lolivostok, earning a Bachelor's Degree in Economics in 1986, a Master's Degree in Political Science in 1990, and a Doctorate of Philosophy in Political Science in 1992. He married the love of his life, Anna Lolotenko, in 1989. In March 1990 they had a son, Vlad. Politics In 1994, Lev Roflzov's continuing interest in politics landed him the position of Foreign Minister of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic, a position he held until 2012. He was the longest serving foreign minister in the country's history, and is credited for managing to diplomatically defuse political tensions in several communist nations worldwide. Under Josef Stlolin's rule, Roflzov despised the then-democratic United Lols of Roflica, but ultimately chose not to publically express such opinions. Corruption Following the war in the Republic of My, which proved to be extremely destructive to the USSR, Lev Roflzov was one of the key survivors. He assisted Pieboy6000 in rebuilding the nation, even accepting aid from the United Lols of Roflica. However, two months after the war ended, Roflzov received a scrambled cell-phone call from an unknown individual, demanding that the politician return to his home immediately. Roflzov complied, but when he arrived, he witnessed a masked gunman executing his wife in front of their son in the living room. The gunman turned to kill Vlad, but another gunman unseen opened fire, killing the first gunman. Confused, Lev discovered Vlad's savior was Scottyvich Baloneykov. Baloneykov revealed that the gunman was a member of the USSR secret police, directly under the control of Pieboy, or at least appeared to be. Baloneykov explained that the USSR was on its last legs, and only his group, the Soviet Lulz Brigade, could save it. Baloneykov paid Roflzov a million rubles, ensuring loyalty. Roflzov then became a high-ranking commander in the Soviet Lulz Brigade, continuing his role as the USSR's foreign minister as a double agent. Two months later, war broke out between the Allied powers (ULR, USSR, Great Loltain) and the Soviet Lulz Brigade along with their new and only ally, North Koroflia. Roflzov stayed behind the scenes until he planned out and coordinated a major attack on Lols Angeles that killed 3000+ civilians. Death Following Operation Electromagnetic Doom, Roflzov personally kidnapped Pieboy and transported him to the desolate Soibard Islands in the Arctic ocean. The hostage-taking did not last long as Allied forces quickly attacked the island, killing Roflzov's defenders and freeing Pieboy. Roflzov, defenseless and defeated, was viciously executed by Pieboy6000 using a chainsaw. Lev Roflzov left behind his son, Vlad. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains of War series Category:Article stubs Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Terrorists Category:Communists Category:Extremist Communists